legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
STAR LABS of United States of America
The Commission of Counter Demon or S.T.A.R. Laboratories, usually known as STAR LABS of United States of America '''or just as '''STAR LABS, is an America federal agency in the LOTM: Sword of Kings ''stories that serves as a criminal investigative body in cases connected to ghouls, vampires, ghosts, demons and all other kind of mystical creatures related to magic or things that humanity cannot understand. Due to its combat to magic and non-natural elements, the STAR LABS is a top secret agency from Global Pact Defense, the army body of United States and serves as one of the many military branches of GDP acting behind the shadows for the sake of humanity without exposing their existence. They serve as the main antagonist of ''Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc ''of the second season of Saga AA and a villainous' Duumvirates organization in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc. In Global Pact Defense, there are many different branches like Ratatoskr that fights extraterrestrial threats like the Fallen's Essence and Aryana Westcott and other beings that came from another world distant from Earth. The Department of Unified Protection are in charge of Meta-Humans' crimes that the police force and military for meta-humans are too powerful for mankind's weapons. In STAR LABS case, they are hunters and counters of magic and satanic beings and organizations related to non-natural elements like the use of magic and black magic (not magi-tech which is an element of magic created by science). The STAR LABS targets the existence of demons and people who are considered to be traitors of mankind like the Witch Cult and Order of Flourish for the use of magic, voodoo and curses which are dangerous elements of the universe that caused many disasters over the course of history. Aside from mages and organization using magic as their source of power, they are hunters of demons, ghosts and creatures who are not born from the natural order. The Demon Countermeasures Law is the legal foundation for the STAR LABS prosecution of magic and mystical creatures, allowing them to capture, study and eradicate magic beings. The STAR LABS' headquarters are in the 1st ward of Sleepy Hollow and was founded in 2014, 1 year after the start of the events in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, which was a time where the appearance and activities of supernatural order started to appear. Thousand years ago, there were many cases of supernatural but most of them started in 2013 in Sleepy Hollow, forcing the GDP to act to prevent more deaths. The demons and mages commonly call the STAR investigators as Wings, a nickname originating from the STAR LABS' seal which is a star with wings. At the year of 2015 to 2020, the organization was lead by Richard Sampson, who 16 years later would found the Peace Foundation. At the year of 2021, a woman known as Mina Harker joined their ranks and quickly rose to power thanks to her great influence and experience dealing with a new threat called Black Demons that are bigger threat than anything they have saw before. They serve as the evil counterpart of Ratatoskr who are part of GDP as a secret military agency but deal with their enemies from other worlds with benevolence while the STAR LABS have the same resources of Ratatoskr (with the Investigators being the evil counterpart of the Rogues as the Enforcers of their respective groups) while STAR LABS is willing to erase memories of civilians via-mental torture, genocide of entire religious factions and eradication of demons and mages even if they are good-hearted beings. As such they serves as the same counterpart of the Department of Unified Protection that targets Meta-Humans instead of Mages and the supernatural using the same ruthless methods. ''History'' ''Beginning'' The STAR LABS was founded in 2014 as a state agency of United States soon after the sudden appearance of Shadow Warriors in Sleepy Hollow and was first lead by Richard Sampson who was named as the chairman of the agency for the first 15 years. However, despite its foundation in 2014, the Fallen's Essence claimed that the STAR LABS' religious parent organization, Iscariot Section XIII, was founded over 3000 years ago to counter a demon queen known for being the leader of a dimension called Qliphoth. This unique demon woman was so powerful that humans from the Ancient Europe needed to cooperate in order to exterminate it, forming the first relationships between different empires and kingdoms across Europe (but later it turned out it was Scathach and Ara Astaroth were working together to unify all humans). The Fallen's Essence also states it was Iscariot that was the first organization fight the use of magic and supernatural beings but they served most to the religion side, mostly for their God, while in the modern days, the STAR LABS fights for mankind itself. Initially, the STAR LABS utilized firearms to oppose ghouls, zombies, sea monsters, vampires and demons, which proved ineffective due to their physique. Many of their defeat caused Richard to lose his credits and allowed a sloppy and clumsy young woman with just 20-years old to rose to power thanks to her experience and intelligence dealing with demons and all other creatures. At one point in 2021, Richard Sampson was removed from his post by the GDP Council and allowed the clumsy girl known as Mina Harker to rise to power as the new Chairwoman of the agency. Her leadership, beauty, speeches and great power with words allowed her to seduce most of the men or gain confidence inside of the United States' army. Mina Harker first stated it was impossible to cause harm to any other creatures not from the natural order and after a certain period of time, the organization, under the then Chairwoman Mina's leadership, developed a new weapon to battle demons and supernatural beings, the Claws, which was a weapon derived from the Black Demons' the Blackness. This, however, became controversial matter as the STAR LABS was using the Blackness' the evil mana of the Black Demons to defeat other demons and creatures. The demon extermination rate increased rapidly thanks to that weapon, and it is still the desired weapon of choice to the investigators. And again, making Mina the absolute leader of the organization for 1 decade. Around this time, the Revelation of Qliphoth, the own organization that was the main target of STAR LABS took over control of the organization by using Mina Harker, who is actually, Ara Astaroth in human form, as their Doom Bringer, making the organization an unwillingly allied of Qliphoth. ''Sleepy Hollow's Influence'' Despite their foundation took place in Sleepy Hollow, they started their first move only in 2024 when Mina finally started the Demonic Martial Law and put the entire town into a new dictatorship where people believed to be associated with magic were executed or burned as they thought magic would allow humans to become Black Demons at one point. Such incident caused some members of Order of Flourish and hiding members of Witch Cult to leave from Sleepy Hollow and escape from USA after the STAR LABS was in their tracks no matter where they went. Along with the Martial Law event, Mina and her nun forces invaded the Police Department of the town and burned all police files of Frank Irving and Abbie Mills with the solo purpose of hiding the truth from behind the city of Sleepy Hollow and attempted to eradicate its history, as such erasing the evidences of the existence of Ichabod Crane in the process. 2 months after the Martial Law that resulted in the death of 22% of the population, Mina Harker and her units finally had permission to take over Sleepy Hollow by the GDP Council thanks to a treaty signed by George Bucky, the brother of Tom Bucky who was named as the mayor of the town. Alongside his departure, his vice-mayor and governor were executed as they knew too much of their operation. Such operation was kept in secret from Tom Bucky, the future President of USA who was being manipulated by Mina Harker all along, including his very entrance in policy and his glorious rise to the power of United States as its president 1 decade later. After taking Sleepy Hollow as her HQ, Mina turned the West District of Empire Hall, into the new STAR LABS' territory where hundreds of tall buildings were built and surrounded by powerful walls of energy. With the rise of the STAR LABS as a new super powerful PMC of GDP, all the institutions of the old Sleepy Hollow and divisions serving the STAR LABS were either dismantled or changed beyond recognition through the process of the Demonic Martial Law. There was a riot of renaming all things "STARS" to glorify the new director of STAR LABS, Mina Harker: overnight, the Sleepy Hollow sector was renamed the STAR sector, and later the town itself was renamed STAR Center, becoming a capital of an entire corporation. At such, the town suffered a total lockdown from inside out, and no one could no longer enter in the city as Mina installed thousands of blitz and military outposts around the town for 90 kilometers. The Sleepy Hollow's City Hall became Mina's Office and she made sure to eradicate every single photos of the previous mayors and their staff, including some of Selina Strawberry's photos as secretary, whom was related to their main target in Sleepy Hollow STAR Center. The military's troopers had already been rechristened the STAR Troopers and formed into the STAR LABS Corps and Anti-Demon Cops; now the remaining surface-based and space-based forces of the Sleepy Hollow's Grand Army became the STAR Army and the LABS Navy, respectively, with the Sleepy Hollow's military and police forces being merged with the latter organization (and to a lesser extent, the Army). Within days, there were few names left to remind the people that there had ever been a town named Sleepy Hollow. In the first months of STAR rule, a series of spectacles designed to showcase the STAR's might to unify its citizens were arranged. It didn't took long for Richard Sampson, the previous director of STAR LABS to go to Sleepy Hollow Star Center to face Mina for everything she had done so far. When fighting her in her office, Richard complained about how ruthless her tactics were and that she had no power to take over an entire state as the STAR LABS itself was a secret organization, of course Mina replied that she made sure to erase the existence of Sleepy Hollow and renamed the very name of the town as well as rewriting the history of the city to prevent future and past research from butting into her place. When questioned about her goals, Mina said she blocked Sleepy Hollow because everything started there, or most of it and planned to use the town as a source of study and research in order to fight future threats like demons and ghouls. Even so, Richard couldn't agree with her terms in forcing the civilians to stay in a concentration camp for being used as guinea pigs in her demonic research. Seeing that Richard was crossing the line, Mina revealed she was already waiting for him as she had eyes and ears in all GDP and USA, allowing her to foresee his moves as she still considered him to be a threat. Mina then snap her fingers and orders two soldiers to enter in the room carrying his wife and newborn infant who came to life 4 days ago. When Richard rushed to save him, Mina knocked him personally and was revealed to have a great strength (considering she is not human but Ara Astaroth). Mina then orders Richard to leave Sleepy Hollow alone and keep his work at GDP without telling anyone what he saw there but to forces him to agree with her terms, Mina took his newborn son from the guards and pointed a gun to his head, threatening to kill him if he decides to betray his vow. With such pressure, Richard had no other choice but to follow her orders to escape together with his son and wife. When she heard his decision, she said she wasn't a monster and was not going to push the trigger so she left the baby go literally by throwing him on the floor in a very sarcastic form. Luckily, even the guards showed some humanity and saved the baby. When questioned why he saved that baby, he answered he was not trained to kill babies nor to kill innocent people who are not associated with demons or black magic. His answer left Mina confused and ordered the two guards, who were already revolted with their boss, to kick them out of Sleepy Hollow. This incident caused Richard Sampson to lose most of his moral code and becoming a machine with a simple and flat mind, thus making him a person who could do nothing but to follow orders. ''Overview'' ''DC Comics'' The name "STAR LABS" comes from the fictional organization in DC Comics '''which is scientific research facility and organization appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. It first appeared in Superman #246 (December 1971) and was created by Cary Bates and Rich Buckler. S.T.A.R. was founded by scientist Garrison Slate, who wanted a nationwide chain of research laboratories unconnected to the government or any business interests. He succeeded not only on a national scale, but an international one as well: S.T.A.R. Labs currently maintains facilities in Canada, Europe, Australia, and Japan as well as in the United States, with the total number of facilities numbering between twenty and thirty at last recorded count. S.T.A.R. Labs is one of the companies providing sponsorship to the superhero team The Conglomerate. The other sponsors included American Steel, Dante Foods, Dupree Chemical, Ferris Aircraft, LexCorp, Ovel Oil, Pax Entertainment, Stagg Enterprises. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings The current leader of the STAR LABS, Mina Harker, is a human clone of Ara Astaroth but has a fake history saying she is the daughter of a Australian scientist who was killed by the First Spacequake 30 years ago, a Spacequake caused by a Spirit know as Tohka Yatogami. When Mina is questioned about her age, she refer herself to have 20-years old when in fact she was already alive 30 years ago, making her a person with many questions around her. In CIS' universe, the organization is an integral part of the true power-structure of Global pact Defense, which is in fact still ruled by a hidden military scientific program. The organization is tasked with defending the country's shores from any and all supernatural, magical and satanic threats while their comrades, Ratatoskr is mostly responsible for defending the nation and the entire world from alien threats. Controversy is often raised, especially in the story, over the highly unconventional methods STAR LABS chooses to do this, namely the use of anti-Christian powers and creatures like using the satanic and hellish powers of other demons to combat demons. In the story, the agency's soldiers, uniforms, methods, and gear would suggest that it is a counter-terrorist paramilitary strike force. In 2014, they were similar to mercenaries but years later would become more like futuristic soldiers. ''Members'' ''Leadership'' *Kaitlyn Powell (de-factor founder)'' *Ara Astaroth - Mina Harker (executive director)' *Vira Hermes (benefactor)'' *''Echidna Bathory (secretary)'' '' 73424221_p0.png sample-1700232f42b61408f7f12d97114ede45.jpg 73225214_p0.jpg tumblr_omvi7ayofs1w5mrolo2_540.png '' ''Staff'' *''Minerva Layer (military commandder)'' *''Sylvia Harley (mercenary)'' *''Sekhmet the Nun of Death (elite soldier)'' *''Typhon (special agent)'' *''Bando (special agent)'' *''Raven of Harker (special agent)'' Kuhouin.Arisa.full.1005983.jpg Sample-a240008b8e8233795bd9a09136a46d3b.jpg Ep10Roberta205.jpg YoRHa.No.9.Type.S.full.2080579.jpg 5152460-6249619527-47900.jpg Doctor-Assassins-Creed-by_lala_volpe.jpg ''Private Army'' ''Anti-Demon Corps'' The Demon Busters are a special team created by the Demon Special Investigation Corps headed by Dr. Rainuma. They were assigned to patrol the streets and hunt for demons. The Anti-Demons corps are armed with a wide range of anti demon technology originated from the Black Demons' Blackness, primarily using Biological bullets to dispatch their enemies, they also use flamethrowers and laser pistols in their attacks. The Elite forces of this squad don't use technology in their weapon but use pistols called as Casull that is a semi-automatic magnum pistol, based on two pre-WW1 handgun designs by Colt: the M1903 and M1905 pistols (the early versions of the M1911). The gun weighs approximately 6 kg unloaded and has a magazine capacity of six .454 Casull cartridges. Its appearance is also similar to the AMT Automag III. The overall design of the Casull is simple, using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel is 10 inches long (specified on the slide) and finished with titanium nitrite which gives it a characteristic gold color. The gun fires custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from the melted silver Christian cross from Manchester Cathedral. They are used in a six round single-stack magazine. ''Anti-Magic Nuns'' The Anti-Magic Nuns or also known as the False Saints 'is an elite female squad composed by veteran mercenaries trained under Mina's rule. Most of them were orphans and grew up as well-trained and disciplined killers of mages, magicians, witches, wizards and humans users of magic. They are dressed mostly as nuns to deceive their target with their innocent yet attractive appearance. The squad was founded around 2024 in Sleepy Hollow and became one of the most powerful military squad of STAR LABS since the squad is mostly known for using ''ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol and Machine Guns. The ARMS 13s are extremely powerful handguns are one of the most powerful weapons made by man. The ARMS fires a huge, armor-piercing, 13 mm. hollow point bullet. The rounds are jacketed with a "casing" of blessed Macedonian silver and features an explosive tip containing a charge of pre-blessed mercury. However, the 13 mm. round's size limits the ARMS' magazine capacity to six rounds. The rounds use "Marvell's Chemical Cartridge N.N.A.9", and are suggested to be very short by the minimal movement of the ARMS' slide. This could be due to the cartridge being powerful enough to require only minimal propellant. The bullets were designed primarily to be used against Witch Cult's top agents like Katya, who shrugged off the Anti-Demon Casull's rounds with ease. They proved powerful enough to negate the mages' great regenerative abilities and blow off parts of them. The ARMS 13's ammunition also makes for an extremely effective anti-vampire and demon combat weapon in general. ''Drones of Magi-Tech'' The STAR LABS uses both magi-tech and technology under their arsenal. In science stock, they have the Endlave Drones that known for being the fastest drones in the world. The Endlaves units mostly know for being able to use magi-tech spells like "Instant ReLi" which is a spell that summons explosions randomly at its sight. Each Endlave drone have a giant machine gun in their hands and are the most produced drones of GDP at the time of WWIII. Under the STAR LABS' command, they composed most of their army during their reign in Stabilization Union's countries. ''Investigators'' The STAR LABS employs two different kinds of investigators: *Demon Investigators, employed at STAR LABS' main office, carry out the actual investigations and capture suspects. They are often assigned to carry out investigations in one of Sleepy Hollow's wards. Only demons investigators are permitted to be armed with Claws. *Bureau Investigators deal mostly with paperwork and back up ghoul investigators when necessary. Most of them are employed at STAR LABS' branch offices. They are armed with firearms loaded with Q bullets and mercury bullets. ''Theme Song'' '' '' ''Gallery'' '' 850a9326675c45caa4baa2ae3c862479.jpg hitman-absolution.0.jpg Erwin_7.png underthedog3.jpg ''' ''Trivia *The organization is considered rather hypocritical considering they use religious artifacts like melted silver from silver Christian cross from Manchester Cathedral. As such, the organization is known for generally being Anti-Religion as they consider them to be one of the many elements that keep mankind fighting each other. And according to Mina, most of the Black Demons feed from their negative emotions like fear, hatred and wrath, making them stronger through the religious difference of humans. And worse, she is right. *STAR LABS is often considered to be the most aggressive military branch of GDP due to their war crimes. Unlike Ratatoskr who is often criticized for their good deeds, allowing people to expose their secret existence, the STAR LABS refuses to be discovered and goes further to commit massacre of civilians to hide their existence from the public. But if this is for the greater good... *Despite Mina's sloppy personality, she is often considered to be the smartest person in the world for people around her age. For such, the STAR LABS is considered a childish and yet extremely intelligent organization. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Extremists Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Traitors Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:Child Murderer Category:Secret Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Foot Soldiers Category:PMCs Category:Reality Butchers Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Gun Users Category:Global Pact Defense's Military Branch Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Successful Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:Eclipse of Hermes Category:Triggers Hell Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:Monryou Category:Controversial